warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The deputy takeover.
Sandstar appeared over the wet mossy ridge, looking down at the empty gathering hollow below, followed by the rest of Riverclan. He hated to go to the gathering alone, but there was no doubt about it. The deputy, Troutwhisker, was gone. Troutflick stood alone on top of the tall grassy hill, surrounded by sunshine. How had he gotten here? Why was he here alone? The idea of his clan looking for him scared him. He needed to get back home. Just as he began to walk down the hill, a shadow began moving up to him. He jumped, startled, before noticing it was only Bramblebush, the deputy of Thunderclan. Why was she here? Where were their leaders? Were the other deputies here too? Was he dreaming? "Where are we?" He asked, only half hoping she knew. This place was scary. It was bright, but there were no trees, no lakes, no heather. Just a hill and lots of grass fading away into bright sunlight. Very bright. "I'm not sure, but why are you here, traitor?" she asked, more like a growl then a question. "Same as you, not sure," He replied, struggling to keep his voice steady. Wasn't she afraid? How could she worry about clan rivalry? "I think you took me here," She growled. "I don't like this place," Said Troutflick. "But that doesn't mean I would go to such great measures to have a cat with me. I don't know the way back," He added, feeling annoyed. "Cottonkit tells me she has seen a brown cat prowling the nursery," She whispered accusingly. "What does a kit know?" He asked, his irritation growing. "She is 5 moons old, Mousebrain!" She yelled." I am black and gray, not brown anyway!" He growled back. Just then a large ginger tabby tom began walking towards them. "I am Goldenstar, leader of the realm beyond all sign of darkness. I have taken you both here for important reason. The gathering is dangerous tonight. Cats from Shadowclan and Windclan have evil plans. I could not take Vinestar and Streamstar. Forgive me for taking you and only telling you this. You must save your clans. Together. I was listening to your conversation. Troutwhisker is right. This place is new to you. Riverclan and Thunderclan must unite against a strong dark wind that blows forever!" The tom roared. "To get home, just twine tails and walk down the hill," He added in a softer voice. His voice was comforting. Troutwhisker wanted to believe him. Goldenstar could be trusted, he was sure of it. He willingly twined tails with Bramblebush, and found himself in the middle of the camp. All the cats were in their dens or at the gathering. He headed to the medicine den. He would tell Wetmoss he had taken a walk and fell asleep by the River. When he got in, Tanglepaw, her apprentice, was sleeping in his nest. Wetmoss looked up when he entered. "Where were you?" She asked, sounding like she did not want to know. "I took a walk," He said, which was true. "Then I must have fallen asleep. I woke up by the river," He told her. She nodded, but she still looked puzzled. Of course, patrols must have checked by the river for him. But he must not feel bad. He was saving his clan, so what did it matter if he told a few lies? It was all worth it in the end. Wetmoss told him he could stay in her den until Streamstar got back. He felt very nervous. Goldenstar had said bad things were happening. Was he right? Sandstar appeared over the wet mossy ridge, looking down at the empty gathering hollow below, followed by the rest of Riverclan. He hated to go to the gathering alone, but there was no doubt about it. The deputy, Troutwhisker, was gone. He took a deep breath and plunged down into the hollow. Soon after his cats had began to sit down below the high branch, he heard paw steps and saw Thunderclan pour down into the hollow. As he watched the clan leader leap up onto the branch beside him, and the Thunderclan cats gather with Riverclan below, something seemed different, but he couldn't figure out what. Then it hit him. Thunderclan's deputy was not sitting on the low root below them! Both deputies must have been missing. Shadowclan and Windclan came in shortly after, and the Windclan leader began the meeting. Sandstar felt nervous as he looked down at Rabbitstride and Nightclaw sitting on the root below. Would Gorsestar mention the missing deputies? "Cats of all clans!" Gorsestar began. "It seems two of the clans' deputies have disappeared. How loyal!" "No," Interrupted Fiercestar of Shadowclan."I think they liked each other better than the warrior code allows!" The deputies below nodded agreement. Sandstar saw Otterstrike and Voledrip tense in the clearing below. He saw no cat in Thunderclan with sheathed claws, and Riverclan struggled to remain calm. "NO!" Vinestar insisted. "We have not checked the territory properly yet. Bramblebush must have wandered a bit too far!" Sandstar flinched when he thought of all the patrols they had sent out returning empty pawed. There was no way Troutwhisker was in the territory. "Maybe they wanted a walk in the moonlight together!" Nightclaw teased. "ENOUGH!" Gorsestar screeched as clouds gathered and it began to rain. "Windclan has two new warriors, Heathertail and Grasspelt," He announced, fur still ruffled and claws still unsheathed. Cheers rang up from Windclan and a few cats bravely called the new warriors' names in Shadowclan but all of Riverclan and Thunderclan stayed icily silent. Fiercestar announced the arrival of Gingerkit, Ratkit, and Snakekit and Thunderclan announced that prey was running well. Sandstar quickly announced Stormpaw as the new apprentice and led Riverclan out of the clearing. Wherever Troutwhisker was, even if he came back, there was no way to stop the storm of fury that had spread through the clans that night. Troutwhisker tensed as the clouds darkened and it began to rain. Would the gathering end? He began to shiver, wishing he was back in the sunny fields with Goldenstar and Bramblebush, planning to save the clans, instead of waiting for disaster. He waited a few moments, crouched in front of Wetmoss, who had fallen asleep before the storm began. That reminded him of Stormpaw, who had had his ceremony just the day before. He was young. Would he be ok? Just then the undergrowth rustled and a wet, weary Sandstar appeared. Troutwhisker raced out of the den to greet him, quickly repeating the story he had told Wetmoss. "My den, now," He snapped. Sandstar almost never snapped. He must have been very afraid. What had happened? Troutwhisker wondered as he hurried to obey Sandstar. Sandstar followed a moment later, sitting across from him in the small sandy circle of moss. "Windclan and Shadowclan are causing trouble," He announced wearily. "Because you and Bramblebush were gone." " I am really sorry," He gasped, feeling mildly relieved that Goldenstar had been right. "I am not sure what happened, but I'm sure you need some rest," He added, relieved for an excuse to stop the conversation. He hurried into the warriors den and curled up, hearing Goldenstar whisper quietly in his ear; "Great trouble is coming. Thunderclan and Riverclan must unite to fight Darkness and Air...." The voice of the large tom lulled Troutwhisker to sleep, and he dreamed of blackness and sharp wind blowing in his face. Everything would be alright. Goldenstar would save them.... Continues on story 2, Fate or destiny.